


Тюрьма

by KisVani



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Давайте считать это АУ, где обнаружили Сеску на Вояджере и там и оставили на какое-то время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тюрьма

Они были... нет, не подругами, но товарищами и коллегами. Ну, по крайней мере Б'Еланна считала, что они с Сеской не чужаки, а та часто отвечала чуть более холодно, чем могла бы. Потом, конечно, всячески извинялась, особенно, если Торрес выходила из себя, и та списывала это на свою клингонскую кровь, которая делала ее недоверчивой. Они же по одну сторону баррикад с Сеской... верно?  
А потом выяснилось, что вовсе даже нет. Инстинкты не обманывали, когда Б'Еланна замечала странность за странностью и разгоралась ее паранойя... а может, она замечала что-то другое? Впрочем, что сейчас об этом думать?  
Кардассианская шпионка, пойманная с поличным и запертая сейчас, Сеска не выглядела пленницей.  
— Гордишься своей работой? – спросила Б'Еланна.  
Ответом ей послужила презрительная улыбка.  
— Наверное, да. Ведь как же так не гордиться. Обманула всех вокруг, справилась с задачей. На Кардассии тебе медаль дадут.  
Сеска прищурилась, но ничего не сказала.  
— Только вот беда, – произнесла Б'Еланна преувеличенно-сострадательно, – до Кардассии нам еще восемь десятков лет лететь. К тому моменту, когда мы окажемся на месте – твой народ загонят в те болота из которых вы вылезли!  
Этого она не выдержала. Видимо, сказалось нервное перенапряжение и крах маскировки. Сеска бросиласьк энергетическому барьеру между ними и зло прошипела:  
— Ты ничего не смыслишь в этом, жалкое, полукровное отродье!  
Б'Еллана фыркнула, не слишком впечатленная: ее обзывали и хуже. Причем, нередко и собственная мать, так что ей было не привыкать. Она спокойно посмотрела в лицо Сески и отметила, что, несмотря на проступившие кардассианские черты – это все равно все та же энсин. Те же глаза, тот же нос, те же щеки. Вообще само лицо. Такое знакомое и привычное.  
Это неимоверно злит, хочется что-то сделать со своими неуместными мыслями, сожалением и тем, что ей кажется, будто она знает эту девчонку. Не знает. Никогда не знала.  
На самом деле, Б'Еланне хочется ударить ее, но этого делать нельзя. В голову к ней быстро пришла другая идея, безумная, но такая, чтоб заставить внутреннюю себя увидеть Сеску по-другому.  
— Собираешься поставить мне пару синяков? – спросила кардассианка, когда увидела, что Торрес снимает поле. – Что ж, думаю, твою капитана это порадует.  
Б'Еланна ухмыляется: Сеска даже не подозревает и этой на руку. Когда поле опускается – шпионка пытается сбежать, но физических сил в ней все же меньше и Б'Еланна удерживает ее. А потом впивается в губы Сески в злом поцелуе. Таким, который очень близок к тому, чтоб "вгрызться зубами в плоть врага". А потом она отталкивает шокированную кардассианку и поднимает поле.  
— Намного легче не стало, – вслух сокрушается Б'Еланна. – Надо будет повторить.  
— Рада помочь, – отвечает Сеска насмешливо, хотя ее голос и несколько выше, чем пару минут назад.


End file.
